


Only the original is worthy of life

by FictionIsntReal



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionIsntReal/pseuds/FictionIsntReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this challenge:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/comments/5973292</p><p>Instead of letting Kira go, Helena decides that only the "original" should be able to have a child, and continues with the abduction. Sarah hears Kira screaming for help and rushes across the street, she's the one who gets run over instead of Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the original is worthy of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



How could this be? Only the original could bear children. Maggie had told her that. Dyad had designed them that way, like in that movie with the dinosaurs. Kira is a child, she must not know where she comes from.

"Sarah is not your real mother. She can't have children. You and I are adopted, yes?"

Kira had a look of exasperation. "No, mom and Felix are adopted. I've just been with Mrs. S. because mom had to be away, but now she's back."

That's why Maggie didn't know about Sarah the copy-cop. Like Helena, she had been removed from further corruption of the neolutionists, although the original sin of her creation was more than enough.

"You don't understand, child. She does not make babies. Is impossible. A lie. How could you know the truth?"

Kira was unfazed. "I know because I saw pictures of me from when I was born. I can see my mom holding me, and Felix and Mrs. S. are there too! I don't look like me because I'm a baby, but you can ask them it's me. Mrs. S. never tells a lie, and Felix only sometimes."

Could it be true? Helena was sick at the thought. It had been a blessing that Dyad made barren the wombs of its abominations. Each one Helena removed incrementally made progress toward a world free of these blasphemous imitations. Might any other have spawned? Would Helena have to cleanse them as well? She had not prepared for that. She didn't even know if they had souls. She would have to ask Tomas. At any rate, Sarah couldn't be permitted to continue pretending that she was a child of God like Helena, and worthy of creating life.

"Come with me, child. You must meet my friend."

Kira turned and started walking away. "I can't. I have to get back, they'll be worried about me." Helena grabbed her and Kira screamed.

Across the street Sarah yelled back "Kira!" and began running across. She heard the screech of brakes and instinctively turned to look as she ran, but it was too late to react as the car struck her and sent her out of view from the alley. Kira yelled for her mother, to no effect, and she was placed in the van.

Kira was still crying when Helena arrived at the dockyard. She had tried to make Kira calm down, but it didn't work. She would have to ask Tomas what to do about her.

Tomas embraced Hera when she entered and explained what transpired. "You have done well. I feared this would happen. It was hubris of these Babel-builders to think they could constrain their perversions, as if humanity were like unto bananas or soybeans; a strain to be monopolized by their Monsanto. And now those unholy creations have slipped their bounds, to contaminate and multiply." Maggie had sometimes talked in that way, and Helena didn't understand all of it. "Like dinosaur movie, yes?" Tomas initially looked confused at her until she said "You know," and began humming the John Williams score. He laughed in recognition. "Yes, a prophetic warning it appears. Life, or at least its simulacrum, found a way. We must study her to glean the nature of this revelation."

There still remained another complication. Helena had not stuck around to confirm Sarah's fate. "We can only pray she succumbed to her injuries", said Tomas. "I have confidence in you, but I fear it would be quite difficult to reach her in the hospital if she survived. It's alright though. We waited years for the others, we can persevere a while longer before she is released."

Helena went to thank God in private for her success, then continued on to Kira. The girl was red from crying, and hoarse when she spoke. "I want my mom, I'm scared! Is she okay? Please bring me back! I'm sorry I went outside without telling!" Helena decided it would be best not to have Kira think her mother was dead. "Sorry, child. The car hurt Sarah, she must stay in hospital. You will be good and wait." Kira did not seem appeased. "No! I need to tell Mrs. S. what happened and where I am! She'll know what to do. I don't like it here and want to go home." Helena thought to herself. Tomas had not approved this, but she could always pay her penance and pray for forgiveness later. "I bring this Mrs. S. to you. You like that, child?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fan-fiction I've written, although once while unable to sleep I typed up notes elaborating the backstory of a video game I've never even played. It sets the stage for another chapter, but I don't know if I'll write that.
> 
> I'm not sure if I've got Helena's ESL Ukranian diction down right. It probably just sounds like every fake Russian from the movies. I know that Tomas speaks way more pretentiously in this version than the show, but it's not like he's a particularly interesting or well defined character on the show, so who cares. In case anyone didn't figure it out, the "dinosaur movie" is Jurassic Park.


End file.
